


What They Need

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [96]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Hi! I LOVE your fics on archive and I if you could do this one it would be great. Thanks for all you do! Carlos stops by and Owen tells him that TK couldn't save a person on the call they had. Carlos goes and gets in the firetruck and lets TK get all emotions out. Then it gets quiet and the team ends up finding then in the firetruck asleep cuddled up with each other with TK's fire jacket on top of them
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [96]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 163





	What They Need

The station was oddly quiet when Carlos entered. He was used to the hustle and bustle of the place, people talking and laughing, going back and forth, moving around the floor as they did chores and prepped for calls.

A silent firehouse could really only mean two things, either they were out on a call or they had lost someone. And the trucks were still in the bay.

He found the team in the upstairs loft, Judd pacing in front of the couch that held Marjan, Mateo and Paul, Owen behind him in an armchair, elbows on his knees, head bowed low. Only TK was missing.

“Hey Carlos,” Mateo’s usually bright voice was low and dull and tear tracks marked his face.

Judd stopped his pacing and looked at Carlos sadly.

“Hey Carlos,” Owen stood to greet him.

“Hey, I uh- TK left his keys at the house and I was gonna drop them off. What’s going on?” he already knew the answer before he asked.

“We lost someone,” Judd said regretfully. “A little girl. TK was doing cpr on her but, well he couldn’t get her back.”

“Where is he?” Carlos didn’t care about anything other than finding his boyfriend before he spiraled.

“Still in the truck. He wouldn’t move when we got here and I didn’t want to force him,” Owen said.

“I’m gonna go talk him off the ledge.”

The team just nodded and Carlos jogged back downstairs. When he opened the door to the rig TK was sitting there, still in his turnout gear, hunched over himself. Carlos could tell he was crying by the shaking of his shoulders and he approached carefully.

“Hi baby,” he kept his voice low like he was talking to a scared animal.

“Carlos?” TK’s head snapped up.

“Yeah it’s me. Can I sit down?”

TK nodded and moved over, making room for Carlos to sit. Carlos settled in next to him then moved TK gently until he was half on his lap. 

“C’mere. Let’s get this off of you.”

He helped TK shed his heavy jacket and boots before slipping his pants down his legs, leaving him in his regular work gear.

TK wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and buried his face against his shoulder. His body was wracked with sobs and Carlos held him tight, rocking him gently.

“Sh, it’s okay. I’m here baby. Let it out, I’m right here.”

“I couldn’t save her,” he whimpered.

“Baby it’s not your fault. There’s nothing you could have done.”

“I could have been faster or-”

“Hey no,” Carlos pulled his head up gently and cupped his chin forcing TK to look at him. “Do not think like that. This is not your fault and you know what happens when you start blaming yourself. We can’t save everyone TK, even though we want to.”

“I know,” he whispered.

“You’re still a good firefighter. I’ve seen you out there Ty, you were born to do this. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

His sobs had slowed, but he was still trembling. Carlos picked up his jacket from the seat and wrapped it around him, hoping the weight would comfort him a little.

He rubbed his back and continued to rock him until he felt TK relax, “You wanna move?”

“No, not yet,” he whispered.

“Okay. Whenever you’re ready.”

TK shifted a little more so he was fully in Carlos’ lap and snuggled closer, pressing his nose to the hollow of his throat. 

“Thank you for taking care of me. I know I’m a mess.”

“Hey, I love you. I’m always gonna take care of you, no matter what. And you’re my mess. Always and forever baby.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

The weight around TK’s shoulders relaxed him and he became liquid in Carlos’ arms. His breathing evened out and before he knew it, he was asleep.

Carlos held TK’s pliant, sleep warm body against his chest and found himself dozing off.

*****

Owen found them almost an hour later, still in the same position.

“Should we wake them up?” Judd questioned.

“No leave them. They need this.”


End file.
